


Mistrz zajęć artystycznych

by Artur_Tadeusz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mikołajki, Secret Santa, boże narodzenie, wieńce bożonarodzeniowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artur_Tadeusz/pseuds/Artur_Tadeusz
Summary: Prezent na Secret Santa.Siostrzeńcy Lestrade’a mają poważny problem. Greg wezwany na pomoc, wciąga Mycrofta w zajęcie, do którego ten, jak się niespodziewanie okazuje, ma nadzwyczajny talent. A przy okazji dowiaduje się jeszcze czegoś nowego o starszym Holmesie.Poniekąd można tego fika traktować jako poprzedzającego opowiadanie "Czy to znaczy, że...?". Ale jest, oczywiście, samodzielny i w żadnym wypadku nie trzeba znać tego drugiego.





	Mistrz zajęć artystycznych

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



> Z dedykacją dla Olgie z okazji Mikołajek :D Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się choć trochę wpasować się w Twoje klimaty, nawet pomimo tego, że zupełnie nie potrafiłam napisać złego Mycrofta.

Niedzielny obiad u siostry zapowiadał się spokojnie. Greg miał nadzieję na chociaż kilkugodzinny odpoczynek od pracy i rozmowę o czymś innym niż narzędzia zbrodni, porzucone nad Tamizą ciała i porwania dla okupu. Musiał przyznać, że póki co bardzo skrupulatnie realizował swój plan.

\- Wujku, wujku!

Greg spojrzał w stronę drzwi. W korytarzu rozległ się szybki tupot stóp, a w następnej chwili na progu pokoju zatrzymał się jego dziewięcioletni siostrzeniec, Tom. Sekundę później, w biegu niemalże przewracając się na śliskiej podłodze, dołączył do niego młodszy brat, Henry.

\- Co się stało, urwisy?

\- Chodź na chwilę! Pomożesz nam!

\- A co wy robicie? – natychmiast zainteresowała się mama braci.

Chłopcy wymienili podekscytowane spojrzenia.

\- Najpierw chodź, wujku! – powtórzył Tom z zapałem.

Entuzjazm starszego brata ewidentnie udzielał się również młodszemu chłopcu, który, nie mogąc ustać spokojnie, podskakiwał w miejscu i szarpał brata za rękaw.

\- Pójdę do nich, Lucy – Greg wstał z kanapy. – Zaraz wrócę.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, pozwolił się zaprowadzić do pokoju chłopców. Wszedł do środka i ogarnął wzrokiem niewielką przestrzeń, która – bardziej niż pokój dzieci – przypominała w tym momencie taśmę produkcyjną do konfetti skrzyżowaną z punktem sprzedaży świątecznych choinek. Podłoga usłana była świerkowymi igłami i skrawkami kolorowego papieru, z żyrandola zwieszało się kilkanaście kawałków czerwonej i zielonej wstążki, a na biurku leżały rozrzucone kredki, nożyczki, sznurki i cała masa innych – z pewnością niezbędnych – przyborów.

\- W czym mam wam pomóc? – zapytał Greg, starając się zignorować bałagan i pierwsze złe przeczucia.

\- Wieńce! – wypalił Henry.

\- Wieńce? – powtórzył Greg, przyglądając się, leżącym na łóżku i podłodze, świerkowym gałęziom.

\- Wieńce bożonarodzeniowe. Do powieszenia na drzwiach. To zadanie szkolne – wytłumaczył poważnie Tom.

\- I problem leży w tym, że…

\- Że musisz nam pomóc, wujku, bo nie udaje nam się zawiązać koła z patyków. I w ogóle…

Greg z zakłopotaniem podniósł z podłogi jedną z gałązek. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie kiedy ostatnio miał styczność z podobnymi zajęciami… Cóż, miał podstawy by sądzić, że nie był wtedy wiele starszy od swoich siostrzeńców… Podrapał się po głowie i na próbę zwinął gałązkę w półokrąg.

\- Okej, spróbujemy.

Chłopcy jak na komendę rzucili się wybierać najładniejsze gałązki, a Greg dość rozpaczliwie zaczął zastanawiać się, co mogłoby go uratować przez powtórką ze szkolnych zajęć artystycznych. Gdyby chociaż zadanie było odrobinę ciekawsze. Po stokroć wolałby, żeby bratankowie mieli do złożenia samochód z kartonu albo…

W tym momencie zadzwonił jego telefon. Mężczyzna wyszarpnął go z kieszeni i odebrał.

\- Inspektorze Lestarade, muszę z panem pilnie porozmawiać – głos Mycrofta brzmiał wyjątkowo oficjalnie i Greg nie mógł powstrzymać wypełzającego mu na twarz uśmieszku.

\- Czy coś się stało, Mycroft?

\- Mój brat zachowuje się irracjonalnie i dziecinnie. Nie żeby było to zaskakujące, ale jego zachowanie staje się trudne do zniesienia. Innymi słowy, pański weekend musi dobiec końca – zakomunikował Holmes, szczególnie ironicznie akcentując ostatnie słowa.

Greg przez chwilę wydawał się zaskoczony. Potem spojrzał na rozsypane po podłodze świerkowe igły i poczuł irytację.

\- W zasadzie nie jestem teraz w stanie zapewnić twojemu bratu nowych spraw. Ani teraz, ani w ogóle dziś.

\- Ach, rodzinne obiady, spotkania. Od kiedy to wolisz takie rzeczy od pracy?

Greg zgrzytnął zębami, odkrywając, że Mycroft jednak potrafi być niesamowicie irytujący.

\- A zatem do zobaczenia, Greg – usłyszał.

 

***

Pół godziny później, okupiony znacznymi stratami w materiałach i siłach, na podłodze leżał niezbyt równo spleciony i trochę przerzedzony wieniec. Greg nie wyglądał na całkiem dumnego ze swojego dzieła, ale musiał przyznać, że przynajmniej poprawił mu się humor. Obok niego leżało kilkanaście połamanych świerkowych gałązek. Tom i Henry przygotowywali ozdoby do wieńca.

Greg rozsiadł się na podłodze wśród kolorowego bałaganu i, ku swojemu zdumieniu, z pewną przyjemnością przypomniał sobie nawet kilka wspomnień z czasów szkolnych. Tak, mógłby czasem odpoczywać w taki sposób…

Z nastroju gwałtownie wyrwało go pukanie. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył Mycrofta, stukającego w otwarte drzwi końcem parasola. Mężczyzna wszedł do środka i sztywno skinął Gregowi głową. Chłopcy zapatrzyli się na przybysza z rozdziawionymi ustami.

\- Mycroft? Co ty tu robisz? – Greg poderwał się z podłogi.

\- Cóż, najwyraźniej przeszkadzam. Zostałem jednak zmuszony do podjęcia radykalnych kroków.

\- Co takiego wymyślił Sherlock? – zapytał Greg z westchnieniem.

\- To oczywiste. Nuda nigdy nie wychodziła mu na zdrowie. Nie został stworzony do odpoczynku. Zresztą, tak samo jak ty, Greg, nie zostałeś stworzony do prac plastycznych – Mycroft wymownie rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Greg posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Wypowiedział się mistrz w tej dziedzinie. Sam spróbowałbyś zrobić to lepiej.

\- Wybacz, wzywa mnie kryzys na Morzu Południowochińskim. A ty musisz zająć się moim bratem. Ach, łatwiej byłoby wam wiązań poszczególne elementy mocną nicią, a nie tylko splatać jedną gałąź z drugą.

Greg spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Słucham?

\- Wieniec – wyjaśnił Mycroft, a Greg podniósł swoje dzieło i obejrzał uważnie. – Sherlock będzie zrozpaczony, że nie jednak dostarczysz mu dziś żadnego zajęcia – odwrócił się i wymaszerował z pokoju.

Greg rzucił wieniec na biurko i wybiegł za Holmesem. Dogonił go w korytarzu i odciął mu drogę ucieczki.

\- Dobra! Znajdę twojemu bratu sprawę!

\- Ale?

\- Ale ty pomożesz moim siostrzeńcom w przygotowaniu wieńca bożonarodzeniowego.

Brwi starszego Holmesa podjechały lekko w górę w wyrazie zdumienia.

\- Jesteś, do diaska, rządem brytyjskim!

\- Nie uważasz, inspektorze Lestrade – Mycroft posłał mu lekko ironiczne spojrzenie, - że sytuacja nie zagraża bezpieczeństwu narodowemu? I, że lepiej będzie jeśli zadbam raczej o sprawy bardziej naglące niż zadanie szkolne dwójki dzieci?

\- Przyznaj się, że zwyczajnie boisz się choć na kwadrans oderwać się od swojej rutyny.

Mycroft spojrzał w dół i zakręcił parasolką.

\- Cóż, nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem, w przeciwieństwie do brata, uzdolniony artystycznie.

\- To też nie jest mój dział, Mycroft.

\- Muszę przyznać, że Sherlock ma też prawdziwy talent do wybierania ludzi nieprzeciętnych…

Odwrócił się lekko na pięcie i ruszył z powrotem do pokoju.

\- Do wycinanek! – wrzasnął za nim szeptem Greg.

 

***

Czarny samochód zatrzymał się w słabo oświetlonej uliczce. Greg i Mycroft stanęli na chodniku.

\- Dzięki za podwiezienie, Mycroft. I za współpracę – mrugnął do przyjaciela.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Greg. Jestem przekonany, że to śledztwo zajmie mojemu braciszkowi jakieś dwa dni.

\- Cóż… dotrzymałeś słowa, więc -

Komórka Grega zapiszczała.

\- Odbierz.

Greg przeczytał smsa od siostry i roześmiał się.

\- Tom i Henry nie mogą przestać zachwycać się Twoim wieńcem, Mycroft. Zresztą Lucy też była pod wrażeniem. Powiedz mi, gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

\- Mamusia uwielbiała męczyć mnie i Sherlocka zabawami dla dzieci – wyjaśnił tonem wyrażającym pogardę dla wymienionych zajęć, ale jednocześnie uśmiechnął się z niespotykaną u niego wesołością.

Greg spróbował wyobrazić sobie małych braci Holmesów, wycinających ozdoby na choinkę i ozdabiających świąteczne pierniczki. Roześmiał się.

\- Jesteś jednak nieprzeciętnym człowiekiem. Dużo masz jeszcze takich niespodzianek?

\- Skąd mogę wiedzieć jakich banalnych rzeczy nie udało ci się wydedukować, Greg? Oh, być może jedną – pochylił się i szybko pocałował Grega w usta. Greg zamarł i wbił w przyjaciela zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Do widzenia, inspektorze.

Holmes pospiesznie wycofał się do samochodu, zostawiając towarzysza w stanie oszołomienia. Gdy chwilę później światła samochodu zniknęły za zakrętem ulicy, Greg odwrócił się i ruszył do domu. Był pewien, że nieświadomie wpakował się w kłopoty, których nie rozumie i, z którymi będzie zmagał się jeszcze przez długi czas…


End file.
